Colors of the Rainbow
by iFlare
Summary: Can't say much, cause it's a oneshot. But, it's tragic love story. And i wrote it to a song called colors of the rainbow and since Johan has the rainbow dragon thought it fit perfectly. JohanxJudai. Please R&R!


I was listening to a song called "Colors Of the Rainbow" by the Italo Brothers and since I've addicted to this song, I decided to write a one-shot to it. I'm going to show more of my poetic side of writing in this fanfic, I hope you guys like my style . One of my friend does. So here's my shonen-ai one-shot Tradegy/romance.

Before you start I used the Japanese names, cause well, they're better :'D

Judai-Jaden

Manjyome-Chazz

Johan- Jesse

Sho-Syrus

Kenzan-Hssleberry

Jun- Chazz

Daichi- Bastion

Fubuki- Atticus

Asuka- Alexis

Ryo-Zane

Italics-Flashbacks

Italics bold- Part of the song I based this story off of or an allusion.[for those who don't know whatin a illusion is, it's a reference of literature in a piece of literature

The twilight sky blushing red, pinks, oranges and yellows emitting such a beautiful warm glow, that would make any soul stop and think of the good things in life, was fading into one color, bringing people to themselves again. The calm of the silence and dreaming souls would soon cease and begin anew again and continue on the unpredictable road. The road that could be forever seen for miles; flowers of all kinds following you as you take this road. You have a choice, you walk amongst the open fields and meet those you again or walk the shadows and fall into eternity.

A gold sky blushing blue had now laid across the twilight sky where morning awoke the resting souls, bringing them closer to their awaited fates. Morning songs danced through the cold morning air, morning dew sat on the plants making them look magical. The morning show itself to be really remarkable to those willing to accept and face. Only few, wait for the sun to peek over the hills, erasing the dark blue and bringing gold and propriety to the world once again. Those are the ones that angels in the heavens send warmth to. Rays wrapping around their bodies, giving the gift, that's given to everyone. The world now hung a warm glow, making the waking ones thing to wake to.

Two boys dressed in red sat on the sandy shore of a beach, with a rocky cliff over looking the ocean, laughing and looking at cards in their hands. Their bare feet sunk into the deep brown sand, wit the dark teal waves lapping their feet every now and then and receded again. One boy, known as Judai Yuki, had Brown hair and bright brown eyes and his friend Sho Marufuji blue-hair and grey eyes with glasses sitting on the tip of his nose. Judai set his cards down in a stack carefully.

Judai leaned back, putting his weight on his hands. He closed his eyes, the sea breeze giving him a cool salty kisses. "Last night…" he breathed.

Sho looked at him, questioningly, "Aniki, what about last night?" he also had set his cards down.

Judai, opened one eye, peeking at his friend and closed it again. "Johan and I had the best time ever…" he said softly, "I had never felt more happier in my life, when I'm with him. I feel no worries, or stress or grief…." He fell back freely, his arms spread. His eyes stared up at the early morning sky, blues peeking through the cluttered clouds. "I just, feel like I can be whoever I want, feel whatever I want." He closed his eyes, smiling as if he was asleep.

Sho smiled, "I'm happy you're happy Aniki!" He laid back next to his friend, staring up at the sky with him.

Judai sat up quickly, fumbling in his pocket and pulled out a chain with a ring on it. "Ah, found it," he said admiring it.

Sho sat up, examing the necklace. "What is it?"

Judai beamed, "I bought Johan this chain and this ring embedded with stones of the rainbow." He smiled, "I'd thought it would be a great six month anniversary gift."

Sho threw his arms around his friend. "that's so sweet! I love it!" he squealed.

Judai laughed, playing with the necklace.

A boy with spiky black hair and grey eyes dressed a black coat trimmed with purple, wearing black pants and a purple turtle-neck stood away from the boys. A shadow from the sun peeking around the cloud hid his eyes. Tears from his eyes and splattered on the beach. "Why? Why do I have to tell him?" he said between breaths. He lifted his face, as the sun hid behind the clouds, casting a dark veil over the beach. The boy sighed and walked towards the two boys, as if he was carrying a hundred pounds on his shoulders. He stood behind them, holding back his words and tears.

"I can't wait to give it to him! I really hope he likes it!" Judai said happily.

"I know he will!" Sho said nuzzling his friend, still hugging him. He looked down, seeing a dark shadow casted on the sand. He looked behind him and his friend. "Manjyome-san da?" He asked blinking.

Judai turned his attention behind himself as well. "Manjyome? What's wrong?" he asked concerned, seeing the black cloaked boy's face.

Manjyome stood there for several seconds, staring at the ocean, turning into a terrible storm. Fog hung over the ocean, like the bad news that hung over three boy's heads, that would also come to their attention. He turned to face Judai, trying to conceal his emotions, "Judai…" he started, gulping, he clutched his chest, "I don't know how to say this," he turned away, his hair now concealing his face.

"What? What happened?" Judai asked anxiously.

"Johan is gone." Manjyome said quickly. He coughed, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Judai gasped, taking a step back.

"Wha-what?" Sho stammered.

Jun faced them "He's no longer here! He's gone, not coming back!" he yelled, frustrated.

Judai stood there trembling. "No," he shook his head, "he's not gone! He's not!" he to his knees, grabbing handfuls of sand.

"Aniki…"Sho's eyes seeped with tears, hugging his friend.

Judai pulled him close sobbing. "No, no" he gagged. "How?" he asked without trembling.

"Overdosed and in his sleep," Manjyome replied quietly.

Judai released his friend and clutched the sand in his hands, angrily, "why did he have to insomnia?! Why did he have to take pills?! Why?!" he yelled, eyes shut tightly. But, tears still managed to squeeze through. He got up angrily, picking up rocks and throwing them, not paying attention of where he was throwing.

Jun and Sho watched him concerned, neither moved. Both just stared as the boy lost himself.

Judai had fallen to his knees again, he looked up at the dark sky with empty eyes. He got slowly and walked towards the quickening ocean. The ocean slapped against clothed body, that'd freeze any soul but in Judai's case, it froze even more. Judai kept walking through the ocean, every step heavier than the last prior. Judai soon found himself floating, limply in the water, as if he was hanging on a thin thread. He lay back on top of the angry water, as it pushed him left and right under the rumbling skies. Droplets started to fall, each one becoming bigger than the last. Judai closed his, letting the rain dance on his face and closed his eyes bringing him into the past.

---------------

_Two boys sat on the harbors edge, looking up overcast sky, "Hey, Judai,"_

_The boy next to him, glanced at him "hm?"_

"_Ever heard of the story of Noah?"_

_Judai leaned back, "can't say I have…"_

"_Well, God was angry at the people on Earth because they were so hateful and ungrateful for the beauty he's given them. To punish them, he planned a flood that would wipe out the whole world!"he spread his arms out, in a dramatic manner._

_Judai's eyes widened, "No way!"_

_Johan nodded, "but," he held up a finger, "there's was one man and his family that were moral and selfless. So, God decided to spare them. The man was known as Noah." He paused, looking a the sky, "God told Noah of the coming flood and told him to big an arc that could fit his family, every animal, female and male and food for all. But, he had a deadline."_

"_Wow! That arc must've taken a long time!"_

_Johan nodded, "if I'm correct on this, I think it took him forty years to build it."_

_Judai fell back and snapped back up, "Whoa! That ark must've been really big! So, did he make the deadline?"_

_Johan nodded, "When the time came, God made it rain for forty days and forty nights…."_

_Just as Johan had said that, drops of rain started to fall heavily, just like in the story. Johan lifted his vest, covering his head and got up quickly. "C'mon partner. We better head for cover!" he yelled over the rain._

_Judai had taken off his jacket and placed it over his head, sheltering his head. He gave and headed for an old shabby shack on the beach and walked in with Johan behind. Both tossed their school jackets on the ground, in a wet heap. The shack was damp and the boards resounded creaks and mold grew all over. Water dripped through the ceiling; the windows cracked covered in dust and let in cold air._

_Johan sat on floor with a moldy gray cloth draped over his head, "c'mon partner, no good getting' yourself a cold."_

_Judai smiled and walked over, setting himself next to Johan under the blanket," did God hear you talking about the story?"_

_Johan shrugged, "God works in mysterious ways," he sighed._

_Lightening flashed across the dark sky, make the room a bright white. Judai gave a small whimper hiding his face into Johan. Johan looked down at his trembling friend, "what is it?"_

"_I don't like thunder…"_

_Johan blinked, putting his arm around him, "don't need to worry. I'm with ya!"_

_Jaden clutched his friend shirt, still shaking._

"_I didn't tell you all of Noah's story," Johan started._

_Judai looked up, "Oh yeah…" he sat up, still sitting close to his friend. "Did his family make it out?"_

_Johan nodded, "they stayed on the ark until the rain stopped and floated on the water that covered the tallest mountains and hills for many years. Noah wanted to know if they were near land, so he sent out a dove, but a few days later the dove returned with nothing. Next, Noah sent out a crow, but the crow came with also nothing." He paused for breath, "Noah decided to send out the dove again, the dove came back with an olive branch. Noah knew then they were land. So, he sent the Dove out again, but the dove did not return."Johan closed his eyes, sitting back._

_The lightening flashed again, thunder rumbling causing Judai to throw himself on Johan again for comfort._

_Johan smiled, holding his friend close._

"_Tell me more?"Judai looked up fearfully._

_Johan nodded, "Noah and his family safetly made it on land days later. God, made a promise. He set a rainbow in the sky as a sign that we would never destroy the Earth again." He looked down at his friend, smiling, "and that's the story of Noah."_

"_That story was cool," Judai said quietly, shaking slightly._

_He looked up at his friend, caught in a daze. The blanket created soft shadows on his face, the lightening flashed again,taking the shadows away. Judai sat there, his fear of thunder gone. Both stared at one another for what seemed like eternity, they sat there in the old shack with only sounds to be heard is rain falling outside and the unpredictable thunder claps. Johan placed his hands softly on Judai's face, at the soft touch of his hands Judai blushed. Johan leaned in to Judai's still face; their lips touched as thunder and lightening broke out in the darkened room. Warmth spread their bodies during that short moment that seemed like years. Johan leaned more on Judai, pushing him on the floor, moving his lips, biting softly. Judai lifted his leg, curling it around Johan's, pulling hi m closer to his body. Judai lifted his lips off for a mere second and placed them back on Johan's, gripping the back of his shirt._

_------------_

_Judai and Johan walked out with their clothes slightly wrinkled and their hair dishoveled. Judai stretched his arms high above his head, "That storm lasted for awhile…" he yawned._

"_Yeah, but it was worth it partner," he smiled, with a nod._

_Both put their arms over each other's shoulders and started to skip across the beach, singing a harmonious song_

"_**It's the colors of the rainbow, shine so bright  
everytime I look into your eyes  
It's colors of the rainbow that fill my soul  
Over and over, just like you do!"**_

_Johan stopped skipping, looking up at the sky. Judai looked back at Johan, "What is it bro?"_

_Johan smiled, pointing at the sky, "Look, God kept his promise," he smiled. Spirits of many colors flew out Johan's pocket and flew towards the Rainbow dancing in it. A small purple cat with bright red eyes, a light pink cat adorning a large purple stone, a white winged horse with striking blue eyes, a glorious eagle with large horns with a yellow stone on it, a tiger the color of topaz, a large turtle covered in green stones, and a large mammoth rose into the matching colors of their stones in the rainbow, watching over their master._

_Judai looked up at the sky, smiling, "I guess your monsters know the story too?"_

_Johan nodded, "they love hearing it."_

_Judai laid his head on Johan's shoulders, holding his hand. "I'm glad we got to see this together, rainbow-kun…" he said quietly._

_Johan sighed, "Me too," he laid his head on his new found lover._

-------------------------------

Judai opened his eyes slowly, seeing a dark teal haired person carrying him, his hair hiding his eyes. Judai hid his face into the person's white coat, staining it. "Ryo…he's gone….he's gone…."he said between sobs, tightly clutching Ryo's coat.

Ryo said nothing, he continued to wade through the shallow cold water, showing no emotion. He walked swiftly past a group standing on the beach, all looking as if the world had ended and they're the only survivors.

------------------------------

A mass of reds, yellows and blues and earth tones under umbrella in the pouring rain, stood surrounding a small stone with, "Johan Anderson,

June 14th 1991- August 12th 2007

"And the bow shall be in the cloud; and I will look upon it, that I may remember the everlasting covenant between God and every living creature of all flesh that is upon the earth."

The students, had their heads hung low respecting their fallen classmate. Most of the girls held flowers in their hands and a handful of boys also held colored flowers.

A priest stood next t the grave with a book open and began to read Johan's funeral statement aloud. "…and May God rest your beautiful soul." The priest closed his book as they lowered Johan's coffin into the hole.

A bald man dressed in blue, walked to the front, "those who wish to pay their respects, may do so…" he said quietly.

A blonde girl and a brown haired boy walked up both holding white roses.. She held onto his arm for support, as her legs were needles. They stopped in front of the grave. The boy, who looked to be her brother gave her a slight nudge.

She opened her eyes, tears making her eyes look glassy. "Hey, Johan..." she said carefully, "I always thought you were so sweet and cheerful. You reminded me a lot of Judai in many cases. Your smile, your ambition and…" she choked on her tears, "your spirit…yes, your spirit most especially….I'm just glad you died happily in your dreams….I will miss you so much…" She placed the rose on the grave and threw herself into her brother chest, pounding on it. "Why?" she asked repeatedly through sobs. Her brother patted her on back lightly, "Hey, Johan…I didn't know you well…" he paused, "…But you're cool man. You brought out the best in all of us…" he said quietly, placing the rose on his grave.

A teal haired boy walked up and placed a blue rose on the grave and nodded and turned and left.

Jun walked up his head hung low, he stopped at the grave, "I may not have shown myself properly towards you….or showed that I liked or cared about you. But, I.." he sniffled, "I really did. I'm just sacred to show my emotions to people and I…" he coughed, "Just…rest in peace, dork." He muttered setting down a purple rose.

A short boy walked up with two other boys dressed in yellow.

The short boy walked up holding a yellow rose, tears streaming down his face, fogging up his glasses. "Thank you so much. You've made Judai so happy over the last six months. I love see Aniki happy, because when he's happy, I'm happy. I'll miss you Johan, you were like another Aniki to me…" he said through sobs. He quickly placed the yellow rose on the grave and turned and grabbed hold on the dark skinned boys leg and he just closed his eyes patting him on the back.

"Go ahead soldier," Kenzan said nodding to Bastion.

Misawa walked up to the grave holding a peach colored rose, "I wish I could've figured this was coming and I have done something…but, even scientists, like myself cannot change fate. Rest in peace my fear friend," he said sadly setting down the rose.

Kenzan cleared his throat, "You were…uhh..." he struggled to find words, "You were alright soldier, you brought fun to the group along with Judai…" he sighed slowly, "Rest in peace," he set down yellow rose amongst the other already laid down.

A boy dressed in a fine white tux, walked up holding a red rose and stopped in front of the grave, "Guess you fulfilled part of your destiny. You lived it and died with it, happily. That's best way to go…." He set the rose down and nodded, "Good bye and thank rainbow b gem duelist, I'll remember you."

Several students dressed in Earth tones walked up, with their chancellor in the middle holding a bouquet of colored carnations, "Johan, you were my greatest student and I was so, so," he said tears swelling, "so happy to have you as a student. I'm speaking for all of us when is ay this. You brought so much glory and spirit to our school if someone was having a bad day, you took all the stress and hurt from the person with your smile. Thank you and God bless to you."

"God bless and may you rest in peace," everyone said with a nod. The chancellor stooped down and set the bouquet on the grave.

Judai was one of the last to go up, he stood in front of Johan's grave, his eyes empty and blank. "Johan…"he said barely above a whisper, "I loved you so much…." Tears poured out of his eyes, "I can't love anymore, I don't' want to be with anyone else!" he yelled, several people looked at him. He took a deep breath "It's the colors of the rainbow that shine so bright, when I look into your eyes, it's the colors of the rainbow that fill my soul over and over, just like you do." He muttered, placing down a red and blue colored rose. He stood there reading the quote of the story he told on that fateful day to Judai.

A woman with wavy teal hair and brilliant orange eyes and a man with dark brown hair and striking teal eyes walked up behind Judai, who didn't seem to notice. The man placed a gentle hand on Judai's should.

"Thank you," he said as if he was holding back.

Judai looked back at the couple. The woman holding a blue hankerchief to her eyes, laying her head on her husband. Judai scanned them, "you must be his parents," he said in a raspy tone, as if he hadn't spoken in years.

The man nodded, "Johan told us all about you Judai. He talked bout how much you lifted his spirit and made him happier than he has ever been in his life. Thank you for giving that gift to our son." He said with a nod.

The woman walked up to Judi and grabbed his face, staring at him with watery eyes, "thank you," she mouth and pulled him closed, "I love you," she whispered in his ear. Judai had no choice, he started to bawl, hugging the woman. Judai wriggled away, wiping his eyes and ran towards the beach. The couple and several other people stared after Judai.

Judai ran against the rain. It felt like tiny knives were slicing through his skin, the more and more he ran, the more it hurt to go on. He got to the beach and collapsed, crying. "Johan…Johan!" he yelled "Why!!!!! Why!!!!" he screamed, "don't you understand I need you! I need you!" he baled, grabbing handfuls of sand and throwing them. He sat up gagging on sand. He sat there hyperventilating, as the rain slowed down to a easy drizzle. Judai pulled out the necklace he was going to give to his deceased lover, and stared at it under the gloomy light, "you were so special, you meant a lot to me….what can I do now? Now, that you're gone. II can't be with anyone else, it wouldn't feel right…" he muttered, as tears slowly fell from his pain stricken eyes. The rain stopped and the clouds stepped away as the sun came out performing it's show, spreading it's rays all over the gloomy world everyone was in. The sun stepped aside, allowing God to go to work, to show the world something truly beautiful to remember on a day like this. A array of colors shot across the sky above the grave, Johan Anderson and extended over the horizon.

"Sissy, look," Fubuki said pointing to the rainbow.

She looked up, where tears found her eyes again. "That's…."

"Beautiful…"Misawa said walking up, with a tear crawling down his cheek.

"Sam hill…"Kenzan walking up in awe.

Manjyome stood there arms crossed, staring up, closing his eyes, "fitting…"

"Now that's what I call a miracle," the North Academy and Duel Academy's Chancellor said together in awe.

Judai looked up at the sky, and stood up and walked towards the ocean and stood at the water's edge. "Johan…is this you?" he asked himself, staring at the blue sky wearing a gold and white cloak. Amongst the clouds, rode out an elegant, transparent dragon with rainbow gems running along it's body flew in and out of the clouds and the rainbow. A small person sat on its back.

Judai squinted and tears ran down his face, "Johan!!!" he yelled chasing after the dragon.

The figure floated above the dragon, twirling around, naked. It spread it's feathery, elegant wings against the sun rays, making it look it was a painting. He smiled and nodded and mouthed something Judai, pointing to the worn down and then grabbed hold of the dragon. The dragon and the angel boy rode into the golden clouds until they couldn't be seen anymore.

Everyone on the cliff stared after the two spirits in awe. A sight like that would leave anyone in a daze, and Johan truly left something beautiful for everyone to grasp and keep with them forever.

Judai nodded, tears still lingering his eyes. "I will Johan, I will take care of them with all my heart." Judai ran into the shack and lifted a loose board and pulled out a black box. He lifted it up and smiled. He took out the seven cards and spread them out in his hands, "I'm your new master, let's make the rainbow shien bright…' he wiped away a tear, "for Johan." He smiled, putting the cards in his pocket. He pulled out the Johan's necklace and put it around his own. "God does truly work in mysterious ways, I believe that now, Johan. " he said to himself, staring at the sky.

"_**It's the colors of the rainbow that shine so bright,  
when I look into your eyes,  
it's the colors of the rainbow that fill my soul  
over and over, just like you do."**_

----------------------

That took a long time to write! So please leave reviews!

Btw, if you guys got offended by the religious references STFU.

Hopefully, I touched some of you:'D I made my friend cry from this. Speaking of which, I give Dessu Shark credit for edit it!


End file.
